1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interfaces for electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of multiple electronic components to define one or more modular interface connectors for computers or other electronic devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
A. Introduction
Portable computers and other electronic equipment frequently use communications cards to allow electrical communication to be established between electronic devices or to allow electronic devices to be connected to communication systems. The communications cards are typically located internally within the computer or electronic equipment and the cards are relatively small in size. These communications cards, for example, are commonly used with modems, fax/modems, Local Area Network (LAN) adaptors and cellular telephone equipment.
Conventional communications cards are often constructed according to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) guidelines, which set forth the physical specifications, or form factors, and electronic architecture of the cards (also known as PC cards). The PCMCIA guidelines define three types of cards and sockets, or slots, for support of electronic equipment. For instance, PCMCIA standards require all PC cards to have the same length and width (roughly the size of a credit card), and each card includes a connector to allow it to be connected to the computer or other host device. In particular, according to the known PCMCIA standards, PC cards have a length of 85.6 mm (3.4 inches), a width of 54.0 mm (2.1 inches), and a height of 3.3 mm (0.1 inches), 5.0 mm (0.2 inches) or 10.5 mm (0.4 inches) depending upon if the card is a Type I card, Type II card or Type III card, respectively. Type I PC cards are typically used for memory devices such as read only memory (ROM), flash memory or static random access memory (SRAM). Type II PC cards are generally used with input/output (I/O) devices such as data/fax modems, LANs and mass storage devices. Type III PC cards are used for devices whose components are thicker and require additional space, such as hard drives. The PCMCIA guidelines also define corresponding types of slots. Type I slots support only Type I cards, Type II slots support Type I and II cards, and Type III slots support all three types of cards.
A conventional PC card 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The PC card 10 has a generally rectangular shaped body with a top surface 12, a bottom surface 14, a right side 16, a left side 18, a front end 20 and a rear end 22. The terms xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crearxe2x80x9d are used in this application in reference to the direction in which the PC card 10 is inserted into the receiving socket. The front end 20 of the PC card 10 includes a 68-pin connector 24 that is used to connect the card to an electronic device such as a laptop portable computer. Disposed within the PC card 10 is a printed circuit board or substrate 26 with various electronic components 28 connected thereto that provide the necessary circuitry to perform the intended functions of the PC card.
B. Modular Connectors
Additionally, a variety of connectors has been developed in order to facilitate electrical communication between electronic devices and to allow electronic devices to be connected to communication systems. Conventional connectors typically include a plug and a corresponding jack that is sized and shaped to receive the plug. Thus, when the plug is inserted into the jack, the connector allows electrical communication to be established between the plug and the jack.
Conventional connectors are frequently constructed according to standards that are well known in the art to promote compatibility and interchangeability. These standard connectors allow various electronic devices and communication systems to be interconnected or linked as desired by the user. A conventional connector that is well known in the art is the RJ-xx series of modular connectors, such as the RJ-11, RJ-12 and RJ-45 connectors. The RJ series of connectors includes a modular plug and a corresponding modular jack that is sized and configured to receive the plug. The RJ-11 connector, for example, includes four or six contact pins and is commonly used to attach communication devices, such as telephones, facsimile machines and modems, to electronic devices. The RJ-45 connector includes eight contact pins and it is frequently used to connect LANs or Ethernets to electronic devices. The RJ series of connectors have the same overall configuration except for slightly different widths. Thus, the RJ-11 and RJ-45 connectors have the same general shape, but the RJ-45 connector is slightly wider than the RJ-11 connector.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional RJ series connector 30, such as a RJ-11 modular connector, includes a jack 32 and a plug 34. The plug 34 includes a rectangular contact pin block 36 with a front end 38, a rear end 40, a top surface 42, a bottom surface 44 and a plurality of contacts 46 located proximate the front end of the block. The contacts 46 are recessed within tracks formed in the contact pin block 36, and the contacts are accessible from the front end 38 and bottom surface 44 of the block. A cable 48 is used to electrically connect the plug 34 to a communications system or other electronic device. The front end 38 of the contact pin block 36 typically includes a pair of notches that define front abutment surfaces 50 that are perpendicular to the top surface 42 of the block.
A biased retention clip 52 extends from the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36. The biased clip 52 includes a broad base 54 in which the front end is integrally attached to the top surface 42 or front end 38 of the block 36, and the other end includes a narrow tab 56 extending away from the base 54. An abrupt transition between the base 54 and the tab 56 creates a pair of retention edges 58 on both sides of the tab 56. The biased clip 52 extends at an angle relative to the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36 and the biased clip may be elastically deformed toward the top surface of the contact pin block to allow the plug 34 to be inserted and removed from the jack 32.
As best seen in FIG. 2, the jack 32 includes an aperture 60 that is sized and configured to receive the plug 34. The aperture 60 includes a first pair of notches 62 with a first opening 63 disposed between this first pair of notches, and a second pair of notches 64 with a second opening 65 disposed between this second pair of notches. When it is desired to insert the plug 34 into the jack 32, the user depresses the biased clip 52 toward the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36, thus permitting the plug to be inserted into the receptacle. After the plug 34 is inserted into the jack 32, the user releases the biased clip 52 and, as shown in FIG. 3, the biased clip returns to its original position. The plug 34 is securely held within the jack 32 because the retention edges 58 of the biased clip 52 engage the inner surfaces of the second pair of notches 64 and the narrow tab 56 extends through the opening 65 formed between the second pair of notches.
Alternatively, instead of the user depressing the biased clip 52 toward the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36, the user can simply insert the plug 34 into the aperture 60 and the base 54 of the biased clip 52 will engage the lower surfaces of the second pair of notches 64. This engagement of the base 54 with the lower surfaces of the second pair of notches 64 forces the biased clip 52 downwardly toward the upper surface 42 of the contact pin block 36, and this allows the plug 34 to be inserted into the jack 32. In either case, the plug 34 is securely held within the jack 32 and it cannot be removed by simply pulling on the plug or cable 48 in a direction away from the receptacle. Instead, the biased clip 52 must be depressed toward the upper surface 42 of the contact pin block 36 in order to remove the plug 34 from the receptacle 60.
C. PC Cards
As mentioned above, PC cards are highly utilized in electronic devices such as portable computer systems because they expand the capabilities of such devices. To take advantage of the capabilities offered by PC cards, most portable computers currently produced feature at least two slots suitable for electrically coupling PC cards to the portable computer. These card slots, located in a card slot cavity, are typically oriented in a stacked arrangement where one slot is disposed directly above another identical slot. Such card slot cavities can typically accommodate two type I or type II cards, or one type III card Because of their utility and versatility, a user of a portable computer may own several PC cards to assist the computer with a variety of tasks. As such, a user may desire to insert and use different PC cards at different times depending on the task at hand. For example, if the user desires more memory capacity for the computer, a RAM memory card may be inserted into one of the card slots of the portable computer. Or, if communication with a local area network (LAN) or other computer is desired, the user may insert a modem or network PC card. In the latter case, a modem or network PC card typically features a connector jack that accepts an RJ-11 or RJ-45 connector plug as described above, thus enabling on electrical connection to be made between the computer of the user and the remote computer or network. Unfortunately, given the large size of RJ series connectors, a user is often forced to do one of two things: either insert a type III modem or network PC card into one of the vertically stacked card slots of the portable computer, in order to accommodate the size of the RJ jack/plug configuration, or utilize a thinner type II PC card with an adapter cord that couples the RJ connector plug to the type II card.
Under the first option, a type III modem or network card inserted into one of the slots typically occupies, because of its greater thickness, substantially the same space that would be occupied by two type II cards located in the card slot cavity. This makes it impossible for a second PC card to be inserted into the adjacent slot. Therefore, if another PC card is desired to be inserted into the computer, it is first necessary to remove the Type III card, thus resulting in added inconvenience for the user.
If a thinner type H card is used under the second option, it is then possible to insert a second card into the free slot if desired. The user, however, is still encumbered by the adapter cord coupling the RJ connector to the first card. These adapter cords may be easily lost or inadvertently broken by a movement of the user or the portable computer. In any event, the adapter cord is an additional piece of computer hardware that must be cared for, thus increasing inconvenience for the user.
What is needed, therefore, is a PC card configuration that provides convenient modular jacks for placing electronic devices in mutual electrical communication. The configuration should be flexible, enabling cards to be exchanged and interchanged while preserving the functionality of the modular jacks. It should also be easily upgradeable, thus maximizing the economy and flexibility of the electronic device.
Given the existence of the above challenges in the current card technology, the present claimed invention provides a modular jack configuration, and a method of forming such a configuration, that is useful for interfacing electronic components. More specifically, the present invention forms a modular jack for use with a portable computer in a way that allows maximum utility of the computer""s available expansion card slots.
The present invention also forms a modular jack out of interchangeable components, thus providing flexibility of use for both the jack and the components. The present invention further provides a uniform design to the interchangeable components forming the modular jack so that the components may be switched and substituted while still preserving the functionality of the jack. This would also serve to enhance the upgradability of such a configuration.
Briefly summarized, embodiments of the present claimed invention are directed to an integrated modular jack configuration where at least two electronic components are brought into operable proximity one with another such that each component defines a portion of a modular receptacle, or jack. It is noted that, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9celectronic componentxe2x80x9d is understood to comprise a device or any of its constituent elements that separately, or in conjunction with other elements, operates at least partially according to principles governing electrical energy.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention forms an RJ series modular connector jack using two type II PCMCIA communications-type PC cards disposed in a stacked configuration within the card slot cavity of a portable computer such that each card forms a portion of the modular jack. Each PC card has defined on its rear edge a portion of the jack aperture. An upper card defines the upper jack portion corresponding to the upper portion of the RJ plug where the biased retention clip is disposed. A lower card defines the portion of the jack corresponding to the lower portion of the RJ plug where the connector pins are located. PC cards configured to be used in accordance with the present invention are preferably communication-type cards, e.g., modem and network cards, which permit interfacing between a portable computer and a remote computer, host system, or network. However, any type of PC card may be configured with a jack portion on its rear edge, thus enabling it to be used in conjunction with a similarly configured card to define a modular jack. In such a circumstance one of the PC cards would normally be of a communications type card, such as a modem card, while the other card could be a memory card or the like.
Though the modular jack is preferably formed so as to operably receive an RJ series plug, other jacks receiving other types of plugs may be defined on the PC cards instead. Also, one, two, or more connector jacks may be disposed on the edge of the PC card package. In a preferred embodiment, two RJ series jacksxe2x80x94one an RJ-11 jack, and the other an RJ-45 jackxe2x80x94are defined at the rear edges of the stacked PC cards inserted in the card slots of a portable computer. In this configuration, one of the RJ jacks has its connector pins disposed on the lower card and its retention clip receiving portion defined on the upper card. Correspondingly, the other RJ jack has its connector pins defined on the upper card while its retention clip receiving portion is located on the lower card. The card electronics necessary to support the communications function the particular jack is designed to perform are located in the card that has located on its edge the connector pins for that jack. In this way, a portable computer PC card is able to house all the electronics necessary for the particular communication task it is designed for (a modem or network card, for example) while the modular jack it uses to communicate with the remote electronic device is defined as a portion of the card itself as well as adjacently located cards.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention advantageously eliminates the need for special adapter cords to be used in conjunction with RJ plug-jack configurations. As such, RJ plugs are received into the modular jack of the present invention laterally creating a less intrusive design for portable computer users. The present invention also facilitates the functionality and form factor of a type III communications PC card but in an integrated dual type II card package. This in turn allows for the changeout of one of these modular jack portion-equipped cards for insertion of another PC card. Alternatively, if the newly inserted card is not of a type having the modular portions defined on its rear edge, then an adapter plug may inserted into the remaining modular jack portion-equipped communications card to enable an RJ plug to be connected to the card via the special adapter. In this way it is possible to use the interfacing functions of the communications card while still allowing other PC cards to be inserted into the adjacent slot when needed.
Moreover, it is possible to configure non-communications-type cards, e.g., memory cards and the like, to include in their rear edges corresponding jack portions. This will allow such cards to reside in the card slot cavity of a portable computer adjacent to a jack portion-equipped communications card and allow a full modular jack to be formed thereby. In this case, the non-communications card simply provides part of the physical structure of the modular jack used by the communications card that resides in an adjacent card slot.
Additionally, the features of the present invention allow for enhanced interchangeability of jack portion-equipped PC cards whereby new cards may be introduced into one slot of the portable computer without displacing the other jack portion-equipped card in the adjacent card slot, but still preserving the modular jack configuration between the two cards. This enhances the economy and cost savings possible with PC cards manufactured in accordance with the present invention.
Other advantages of the present invention include a compact configuration where the plug, jack, and card all fit within the card space allotted for in a standard portable computer having two stacked PC card slots. These features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.